The Revenge of Dark Red
by kisshuismylife
Summary: The cast from Guardians of Tokyo is back with a new enemy! Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**The Revenge of Dark Red Chapter 1:**

**Prologue**

It had been a year since Ayame and her family and friends had moved to Cyniclonia. With the help of Kisshu, Emiko, Pai, Lettuce and the members of the Council, Ayame and Dire Bite were helping Cyniclonia prosper. The people were happy with their new leaders, and happy with the peace and prosperity in their homes.

The Kuritara had all been either killed or gone into hiding, and there hadn't been any attacks since they tried to free their leader. Basically, the planet of Cyniclonia was as close to Paradise as you could get. After the Kuritara were defeated, Mayuri, Houseki and Kamisori went back to their home, but since they lived nearby, they still visited occasionally.

The Mews enjoyed living on Cyniclonia, and while they sometimes missed Earth, they were all happy to be together.

Aoyama and Kenji were basically happy wherever Ichigo was.

Pai, Kisshu and Taruto were happy to be back on their home planet, and though they didn't enjoy the amount of attention they were receiving, they were dealing with it.

Dire Bite and his family were enjoying themselves on Cyniclonia, and, of course, Dire Bite was happy as long as Ayame was there.

Emiko and Hanna were fascinated by the new planet. Emiko didn't like the attention she received, but she put up with it. Hanna, however, liked the attention. She was very bright and happy, and was still very mischievous at times. She was learning to tone that down, but there were still a few times when she got into trouble. Since she was so sweet and made people laugh, she was usually forgiven right away. Over the past year she had become less clingy to Kisshu, and there hadn't been any repeats of the time she interrupted a meeting to go see him.

Ayame was fairly happy, but she didn't really like being a princess, and wished she could spend more time alone. She didn't hate attention as much as Emiko, but she didn't like it either. Dire Bite was doing his best to help her get through this.

But little did they know, their peace was to be short-lived, because there was a new enemy coming, one bent on revenge.

**Nice cliffie, huh? Plz R&R!**


	2. She Appears

**The Revenge of Dark Red Chapter 2:**

**She Appears**

**(Written by Shady-rocket-chu-girl)**

"_Why is he even walking with me? I said I wanted to walk alone," _Ayame thought. Dire Bite was right next to her, holding her hand. She was walking to a pond, and Dire Bite being Dire Bite, had decided to come too, even though Ayame said she wanted to be ALONE.

Finally they arrived at the pond. It was the prettiest pond around, the water was a clear lake blue, you could see sparkling stones on the bottom, there was a harmless whirlpool in the middle, and when the sun shines on it, you can see rainbow sparkles on the surface.

Ayame sat down near the pond, but Dire Bite teleported _into _the pond. Soon after he teleported back to Ayame and hugged her. "Dire Bite, let go _now _you are getting me wet," Ayame muttered through clenched teeth.

Dire Bite let go, but then pushed Ayame into the center of the pond and the whirlpool. Ayame began to slowly spin around the whirlpool. Her eyes suddenly glowed hot pink briefly, and Dire Bite ended up next to her in the whirlpool.

Suddenly a dark red beam hit them, and they were sent flying twelve feet away. Ayame landed face first against a tree, and Dire Bite ended up in the branches of the tree.

"What the heck was _that?"_ Ayame asked. She went to Dire Bite and checked to see if he had any broken bones. Luckily he was okay, but he noticed that Ayame's nose was bleeding.

"My nose hurts," Ayame said. Feeling it, she knew it was broken. "Oh, that's it! Whose wise idea was it to throw us into a tree?" Ayame asked, turning around with a glare. Seeing who was behind her, she gasped, because the Cyniclon looked a lot like Deep Blue.

It was definitely a female. Her eyes were the same color as Deep Blue's, but her hair was a dark dark gold, and it was as long as Deep Blue's used to be. Her outfit was similar to Deep Blue's, but with a long gray cape that seemed to drag on the ground, and was ripped in many places. Her top was a dried blood color, and her pants were a rust color.

"I did. I want REVENGE!" she said, she sounded psychotic like Deep Blue, and Ayame glared harder at her, but Dire Bite held her back from attacking.

"Aunt Dark Red, what are you doing here?" Dire Bite's eyes widened as he looked at the lady, now revealed to be his aunt, Dark Red…

**Read and Review Please!**


	3. Dark Red's Annoucement

**The Revenge of Dark Red Chapter 3:**

**Dark Red's Announcement**

"What are you doing here, Aunt Dark Red?" Dire Bite asked.

Dark Red said, "So my pathetic little nephew remembers me, huh? I should feel honored, but since you helped kill my brother, I DON'T."

"Dire Bite, what's going on?" Ayame questioned.

Without looking away from Dark Red, Dire Bite replied, "That's Deep Blue's sister, Dark Red." Telepathically, he added, _"She's a psychotic nuisance, too. Watch out." _

Dark Red, knowing nothing of this, said, "I'll tell you why I'm here, not that it will do you any good. I'm here to avenge my brother's death, AND KILL YOU ALL!" She ended this sentence with a maniacal screech.

"And.. you plan on doing this alone?" Dire Bite asked mildly.

"Oh, I have three helpers, but they're busy right now," Dark Red replied.

"You seriously think that FOUR Cyniclons can defeat all of us together?" Ayame asked incredulously.

"Yep!" said Dark Red, now laughing maniacally. Before Ayame or Dire Bite could say another word, she vanished.

Ayame and Dire Bite looked at each other warily, then teleported back to the palace. Once there, they gathered everyone else together, and soon everyone was sitting in the informal Kaikan, for yet another meeting.

Once everyone was settled, Yumi-sama said, "Now, what is it you two have to discuss?"

Dire Bite replied, "We were at the pond today, when Deep Blue's sister Dark Red showed up and said she was going to avenge his death by killing us all."

The others were shocked. Finally Kisshu said, "Why didn't she come after we killed Deep Blue the first time then?"

Surprisingly, Light Pink spoke, saying, "Dark Red is a wanted criminal on another planet, called Benugi. She tried to start a revolution there, and was arrested and sentenced to life imprisonment. Like Deep Blue, she's insane, and I'm sure she somehow heard about Deep Blue's second death. The first time he was killed was shortly before she was arrested, so she didn't have much time to avenge him then. She's slightly less powerful than Deep Blue, but not by much. She obviously broke out of jail, which is bad for us. The Benugi Guards may come after her, and they're not very friendly. It would be better if we could kill her before they get here, and make sure we have proof of her death. If they accuse us of harboring her, it could lead to intergalactic conflict."

Now everyone was speechless. Yumi-sama broke the silence, saying, "Does she have any allies?"

"She told us she had three helpers," Ayame said. "She didn't tell us anything about them, though."

"That would probably mean she found Utau, Ongaku, and Odori," Light Pink said. "Those are her three generals, and they're pretty powerful too. Utau uses a sword that can create sound waves, Ongaku uses a bow that shoots sonic blasts, and Odori uses a flute that hypnotizes you to dance, hence his name."

"Odori sounds like the most dangerous of the three, with that power," Kisshu said. "Is there a way to counter it?"

Light Pink looked thoughtful, then said, "The best way would be to create earplugs that block out the special sounds the flute makes. I can do that, but I'll need help. Emiko's powers would help the most in this line of work."

"Okay," said Emiko. "I'll help you make those earplugs. We'll have to work out the design, though. All the Mew Mews have different ears."

"That can be dealt with," Light Pink said confidently.

Genji-sama asked, "What does Dark Red use for a weapon?"

"She uses a sword like Deep Blue's, but it's red where his was blue, and it has fire abilities," Light Pink said.

"So do these guys have any weaknesses?" Taruto asked.

Light Pink replied, "Overconfidence is what brought them down last time, but they may have learned from that. Utau, Ongaku, and Odori are all basically useless without their weapons, so if you disarm them, make sure they don't get their weapon back. Dark Red is a different matter though. If she's learned not to be overconfident, I don't actually know what another weakness of hers would be."

"Well, that's not good, but we were able to defeat Deep Blue, so we should be able to handle his sister," Kisshu said.

"You're right, Kisshu," Light Pink said. "Besides, we do outnumber them."

The others nodded, and the meeting broke up.

**In case anyone is wondering, Utau means song, Ongaku means music, and Odori means dance.**


	4. Preparations

**The Revenge of Dark Red Chapter 4:**

**Preparations**

Now knowing that Dark Red was out for revenge, Kisshu and the others began training. Light Pink and Emiko locked themselves up in a room that looked like a science lab and began work on the earplugs. They were in there for hours, and only came out for meals. Everyone else was doing battle training.

Ayame was training with Dire Bite, like usual. They were practicing with their weapons. Ayame had out her Phoenix Swords, and Dire Bite had out his twin daggers. Ayame was winning for a change, which made her happy.

Kisshu was training with Ichigo, who was dodging his attacks but not getting any of her own in.

Kenji had transformed into the Green Knight, and was practicing with Mint. She was shooting arrows at him to teach him how to block, and she was now having her attacks sent back at her.

Zakuro was training on her own, to improve the accuracy of her light whip.

Pai and Lettuce were training together, and seemed to be pretty evenly matched.

Pudding was training with Taruto, and teaching him gymnastics at the same time.

Suihou and Akai were training Hanna. To everyone's surprise, Hanna now had a weapon. That wasn't one of the powers Emiko had given her, and everyone was puzzled, but they decided to let it go. Hanna's weapon was similar to Akai's, which was a dagger that could grow and stretch depending on what Akai needed. Hanna's dagger was able to grow and stretch, but she could also use it like Zakuro's whip, only it was much sharper. Suihou had a bow and arrow weapon, and she normally trained with Mint, but she was letting Mint help Kenji, so she was helping with Hanna's weapons training. They had discovered Hanna's weapon was called the Tanken Muchi, or Dagger Whip. Hanna was getting good at using her weapon, and didn't cut herself too often.

About a week after the announcement from Dark Red, Emiko and Light Pink came out of their workroom looking exhausted, and said, "The earplugs are done, but we need to see if they fit."

So everyone came to the workroom, and saw many different sizes and shapes of earplugs. The biggest ones were for Ichigo and Zakuro because of their ear size when they were in Mew Form. Pudding got smaller ones because her ears were smaller. Mint, Hanna and Lettuce got human-sized ones, because their ears didn't change. There were also medium-sized earplugs for all the Cyniclons. Emiko had labeled the earplugs for everyone, so they knew which ones to take. Everyone tried on their pair. Luckily, they all fit fine.

After everyone had taken the earplugs back out, Kisshu said, "These are great. You both should go get some rest, you look exhausted."

Light Pink and Emiko simply nodded, and went back to their rooms to sleep.


	5. Dark Red's First Move

**The Revenge of Dark Red Chapter 5:**

**Dark Red's First Move**

The next day, Emiko and Light Pink were back to full strength and ready to go. This was good timing, because little did they know, Dark Red was about to make her first move.

Unfortunately, Ayame had decided to sneak out to visit the lake. This would have been fine, if Dark Red hadn't been lying in wait. Ayame, though startled, got out her Phoenix Swords, and tensed to attack. Before she had a chance, she was knocked out from behind. She collapsed, and the one who knocked her out and Dark Red vanished, taking her with them.

An hour or so later, everyone at the palace was getting worried. No one could find Ayame, and Emiko couldn't sense her, so she wasn't anywhere nearby. They were all talking about what to do next, when teleportation sounded in the room. A masked Cyniclon appeared, threw a piece of paper at Kisshu, and vanished before anyone could move.

Everyone looked at each other worriedly as Kisshu picked up the paper and read it out loud. This is what it said:

_To whom it may concern:_

_I have Princess Ayame as my captive. If you want her back alive, you must bring me my brothers' murderer, Ikisatashi Kisshu. You have 48 hours to respond._

_Signed, Dark Red_

The others looked horrified. "Damn it!" Kisshu shouted, throwing the paper to the floor. "NOW what do we do?"

Emiko looked troubled. "I have an idea, but it's a big risk."

"What is it?" Pai asked.

Emiko replied, "Hanna can turn herself and anyone she touches invisible. We bring Kisshu to Dark Red, pretend like we're cooperating, and then stall for time. All of us will have to go for this to work. We ask Dark Red if Kisshu can say one final goodbye to everyone, and make sure that takes a while. Meanwhile, Hanna and I will turn invisible, and go get Ayame. We'll teleport back before Dark Red can kill Kisshu, and all of us will attack her and her generals as a group. We'll have to bring the earplugs with us, and the Mews will have to transform fast, but this is all I can think of."

"What if Dark Red notices you and Hanna are gone?" Taruto asked.

"If that question comes up, tell her that I stayed behind with Hanna, because she's too young to see this," Emiko replied.

"What if it takes too long to find Ayame and get her out? We can't say goodbye forever, Dark Red will get suspicious," Pai said.

To everyone's surprise, Emiko actually smirked. "I'm glad you asked. As to that, I have a plan."

"You going to tell us this plan?" Ichigo asked.

Emiko looked directly at Ichigo, and said, "Ichigo, you will say goodbye last. If we are not back by then, do what you should have done during the battle with Deep Blue when we were younger."

Now Kisshu was smirking too. However, Ichigo didn't seem to understand. "What?" she asked.

"Think," Emiko said. "What was the last thing Kisshu tried to do before he died in your arms?"

Ichigo turned bright red, finally getting the picture. Aoyama seemed shocked. Kisshu and Emiko were both smirking. Everyone else was just confused.

"What are you talking about?" Pai asked. Only Kisshu, Emiko, Ichigo and Aoyama knew what had happened in the moments before Kisshu died.

Emiko's smirk widened. "If all else fails, and we don't get back in time, Ichigo is going to kiss Kisshu."

**Well, that was fun. R&R!**


	6. The Reply

**The Revenge of Dark Red Chapter 6:**

**The Reply**

Everyone had agreed on the plan, though Ichigo was reluctant. At the end of the two days' time, the masked Cyniclon came back and said, "What is your answer?"

Only Emiko, Kisshu, and Hanna were there. They all looked down sadly, then Emiko said, "We will do as you ask. When and where are we meeting?"

"In Dark Red's palace, on the floor above the dungeon. Be there tomorrow at noon," the masked Cyniclon said, and vanished.

The others came to Kisshu's room in response to Emiko's call, and Kisshu told them the news.

"They've given us an advantage," Ichigo commented. "We'll know where we are in relation to the dungeon. That's probably where they're keeping Ayame."

The others nodded. They then set to work fine-tuning the plan, until they decided to go to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but the next one is much longer, I promise.**


	7. The Confrontation

**The Revenge of Dark Red Chapter 7:**

**The Confrontation**

The next morning, everyone got up and got ready to go. The Cyniclons teleported the Mews and Kenji to Dark Red's palace. They landed in what looked like a throne room. Emiko and Hanna went inivisble and quickly teleported off, just before Dark Red and her three generals appeared.

"Why are all these others here?" Dark Red demanded.

"We wanted to say goodbye, and the messenger you sent never said Kisshu had to come alone," Ichigo said.

Dark Red glared briefly at the Cyniclon to her left, but said, "Very well, you may have time to say goodbye."

_Meanwhile, with Emiko and Hanna: _They had found the dungeon, and now were searching for Ayame, making no noise in case there were guards down there. They couldn't teleport directly to her, because they'd be stuck too.

Finally they came to a cell that was actually guarded. Emiko said telepathically to Hanna, _"Bind the two guards and set the time limit for two hours. I'll handle the rest." _

Hanna replied, _"I've got it. Let's go!" _Then, while keeping the invisibility spell going, Hanna said softly, "Bind." Clapping her hands together, she froze the two guards. Then she took the invisibility spell off herself and Emiko, and said, "Spell, self-maitain. Time limit, two hours." With that, she snapped the fingers of her left hand, and nodded to Emiko.

Emiko snapped her own fingers, and the keys to the cell flew towards her. She handed them to Hanna and said, "Go get Ayame. I'll handle killing these two." Hanna nodded, and took the keys. Emiko waved a hand, and the two guards flew away from the cell door. Then she summoned her large sword, and stabbed both the frozen Cyniclons through the heart. Meanwhile, Hanna had opened the cell door, and was working on breaking the sleep spell on Ayame. Finally she snapped the fingers on her right hand, and Ayame woke up.

"Hanna? What are you doing here? What happened?" Ayame asked.

"You got kidnapped by Dark Red, and taken here. We came to rescue you, but we need to hurry, or Uncle Kisshu could die!" Hanna said.

Ayame and Hanna ran out of the cell, and found Emiko and the two dead guards. "Ayame, I'm glad you're safe," Emiko said. "Hanna, great work. Let's go, girls."

The three of them became invisible thanks to Hanna, and teleported back to the throne room.

_With Kisshu: _Kisshu only had three more people to say goodbye to before his luck ran out. Lettuce, Kenji…. and Ichigo. They were all getting nervous, but not showing it. Kisshu gave Lettuce a long hug, then turned to Kenji. "Be good to your mother for me, okay?" Kisshu said, shaking hands with Kenji.

Kenji nodded, and said, "I will. Sayonara, Kisshu."

Finally Kisshu came to Ichigo, who was fighting back both her nervousness and tears. Kisshu stood in front of her, and said, "No matter what, I'll always have a place for you in my heart, Ichigo. Sayonara."

Tears ran down Ichigo's cheeks, and knowing this was their last hope, she flung her arms around Kisshu's neck, and kissed him passionately. Kisshu swept his arms around Ichigo's waist, and kissed her back with everything he had. Both of them were thinking the same thing: _This is_ _our last hope. Please let Emiko get back in time._

In the next moment, their prayers were answered. Teleportation sounded in the room, and Emiko appeared with Ayame and Hanna.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Dark Red shouted when she saw them.

As Kisshu and Ichigo broke apart, and the Mews transformed, Emiko turned to Dark Red and smirked. "All part of my plan. Though I'm surprised. You didn't seem to notice that Hanna and I were missing."

Dark Red looked shocked, she _hadn't _noticed. "AAAARRGH! Utau, Ongaku, Odori, ATTACK!" she shouted angrily.

Emiko and the others put in their earplugs just in time. Odori took out a wooden flute and began to play. Noticing nothing was happening, Utau and Ongaku attacked as everyone got out their weapons.

Ongaku got out his bow and started shooting sonic blasts at the Mew Team. Zakuro used her whip to block a blast as the others attacked. She sent the blast back at Ongaku just as Ichigo unleashed her Strawberry Surprise on him. Ongaku held up his weapon to block. This turned out to be a big mistake. The bow shattered, and a piece of it hit him in the eye. This left him running around screaming in pain, and he didn't notice Kisshu come up behind him until it was far too late. Kisshu ran him through with his Dragon Swords, and Ongaku collapsed, dead.

Utau was more of a problem. She was a good sword fighter, which worked to her advantage, as the sound attacks were useless. Emiko teamed up with Ayame, and they were fighting her together. Emiko was distracting Utau with her own sword as Ayame came up behind her. Suddenly Emiko and Ayame switched places. Ayame stopped a swordstroke with her Phoenix Swords, and Emiko took that moment to drive her sword through Utau's heart. Utau collapsed.

Hanna and Kenji (aka the Green Knight) had teamed up against Odori. Hanna froze him, and the Green Knight used his sword to slice the flute in half. This left Odori in so much shock that he didn't even notice when the Green Knight stepped aside to let Hanna by. Hanna summoned her weapon, the Tanken Muchi, and using it like a whip, wrapped it around Odori. He screamed as the weapon basically chopped him up.

Finally, only Dark Red was left. Kisshu and the others faced her confidently. "Are you really going to try to fight ALL of us?" Emiko asked.

Unfortunately, Dark Red was an evil psychotic freak, so the answer was, "I'll NEVER give up!"

"You asked for it," Emiko said, and the others nodded. They all readied their weapons as Dark Red drew her sword. Dark Red raised her sword above her head, then brought it down on the ground, creating a huge rift in the floor. Everyone jumped out of the way, so luckily, no one fell in.

Pai looked at Emiko, who nodded, grasping the plan at once. Pai took out his fans, and shouted, "KUU RAI SEN PUU JIN!"

At the same time, Emiko shouted, "HI NO KEN!" The fire from her attack combined with the lightning from Pai's. Pai swept his fans in a circular motion, and his lightning and Emiko's fire became a tornado that attacked Dark Red. Dark Red was engulfed by the tornado, but somehow managed to throw her sword, aiming for Pai. Pai jumped out of the way, but Lettuce was behind him. Seeing this, Kisshu dived into Lettuce, knocking her out of the way, but not before the sword hit. Instead of hitting Lettuce, however, the sword embedded itself in Kisshu's right shoulder!

Everyone's reaction was immediate. Emiko teleported over as Lettuce rolled out from under Kisshu, who was losing consciousness. The others formed a circle around them as Taruto ran to Pai, pouring his power into the tornado attack, killing Dark Red. Pai dispelled the tornado, and he and Taruto went to make sure Dark Red was really dead. Luckily, she was.

Meanwhile, Emiko was examining Kisshu, who was unconscious. She had managed to take the sword out and stop the bleeding, but Kisshu had already lost a lot of blood. Suddenly Emiko saw something, and her eyes widened. "There was poison on the blade!" she cried. "We have to get back to the palace, now!"

Each of the Cyniclons grabbed a Mew, and Emiko picked up Kisshu. They then teleported back to the palace, landing in Kisshu and Emiko's room. Emiko put Kisshu down on their bed and immediately began giving orders. "Pai, Taruto, go to the members of the Council, and explain the situation. DO NOT let them in here while I'm working. Ichigo, take Hanna to your room. Keep her calm and out of here. Ayame, Lettuce, stay here. The rest of you, feel free to do what you like, as long as it's not in here. Understand?"

"Hai!" the others responded. Ayame and Lettuce stayed as everyone else left, Ichigo literally dragging Hanna out.

"Emiko-san, why did you want me to stay?" Lettuce asked.

"You're the only Mew capable of giving a power transfer to a Cyniclon," Emiko explained. "Ayame and I will combine our powers, and if we need a power transfer, you're it. Pai and Taruto won't be back for a while."

"O-okay, but is there anything else I can do?" Lettuce asked.

"Actually, if you could get a bowl of warm water and a washcloth, that'd be great," Emiko said.

"Hai," Lettuce said, and went off to get those items. When she came back, she handed the bowl and towel to Emiko, and stepped back.

Emiko put a hand over the bowl of water, and her hand began to glow blue. After about a minute, she took her hand away and said, "Now the water is antiseptic." She took the towel and soaked it in the bowl, then began cleaning Kisshu's wound. Luckily the wound, though severe, was nowhere near his heart.

Unfortunately, Kisshu started to wake up from the pain of the antiseptic water. He jerked away from Emiko's touch, then cried out from the pain of moving.

"Kisshu!" Emiko cried. She turned to Lettuce. "Hold him down while I do the cleaning."

Lettuce obeyed instantly, and Emiko continued cleaning as fast as she could without being sloppy. Luckily for them, Kisshu passed out again, and Lettuce was able to let him go.

Emiko finished the cleaning and turned to Ayame. "Go get me another bowl, empty this time. I'm going to extract the rest of the poison." Ayame ran off and came back with an empty bowl.

Emiko put a hand over the wound on Kisshu's shoulder. She then lifted her hand in a pulling motion similar to when she got rid of the parasite that infected Kisshu during the Midori no Kishi incident. Emiko pulled her hand up slowly, and the poison lifted out of Kisshu's wound. Emiko quickly put her hand on Kisshu's chest to see if she had gotten out all of the poison. Since Kisshu had lost so much blood, he had actually bled out most of the poison.

Emiko put the poison bowl to the side, washed her hands and dried them, and looked at Kisshu's shoulder wound again. She put a hand over the wound, and looked pointedly at Ayame, who quickly got the message. She put her left hand on Kisshu's shoulder, and grabbed Emiko's free hand with her right.

Before they began, Emiko said, "The muscles in his shoulder were cut badly, and this might take time to heal more thouroughly, even after we can't do anything more. Lettuce, if we need a power transfer, I'll say your name. If I do that, grab my shoulder, and I'll do the rest."

"I understand," Lettuce said.

"Good," Emiko said. She nodded to Ayame, and they began. Ayame and Emiko began to glow a soft white. Lettuce looked on as Kisshu's wound began to heal right before her eyes. She had never seen Emiko or Ayame heal before, and she found it fascinating. Suddenly, the wound appeared to stop healing. Lettuce was confused by this, until Emiko cried out, "Lettuce!"

Remembering her instructions, Lettuce grabbed Emiko's shoulder. Emiko started to glow brighter, and the wound began to heal again. Finally, Emiko and Ayame cried out together, and the wound closed.

Emiko sighed. "Thanks Lettuce, we couldn't have done it without you."

"Is Kisshu-san going to be okay, Emiko-san?" Lettuce asked.

"I'll be able to tell you more when he wakes up. For now, we have to watch him to make sure he doesn't develop a fever or anything like that," Emiko replied.

"You both must be tired. I'll call Mint and Pudding, and they can get Pai and Taruto. I'll take the first shift," Lettuce said.

"Are you sure? I just drained a lot of power out of you. You should rest too," Emiko said worriedly.

"I'll be fine, and if I get too tired, I'll just call someone to take the next shift," Lettuce said.

"Okay. Thanks, Lettuce," Emiko said gratefully.

Lettuce smiled and took out her pendant to call Mint and Pudding.

**Yes, I know, very long chapter. Sometimes I just can't help myself.**


	8. Lettuce's Worry and Shishi's Return

**The Revenge of Dark Red Chapter 8:**

**Lettuce's Worry and Shishi's Return**

Lettuce was sitting in a chair next to Kisshu's bed. Kisshu was still unconscious, and Lettuce being who she was, felt bad that Kisshu had been so badly injured while protecting her. Lettuce was worried sick about Kisshu, and she actually wasn't letting anyone else take shifts. If Emiko hadn't been resting, she might have considered leaving, but as it was even Pai couldn't get her to leave Kisshu's room.

It had been two days, and Lettuce was still in Kisshu's room. He wasn't waking up, and even Emiko had given up on trying to get Lettuce to leave Kisshu's side.

On the night of the third day since Kisshu had been injured, Emiko came into Kisshu's room and sat down next to Lettuce, saying, "Lettuce, I understand you're worried, but you have to realize that this is not your fault. You did not force Kisshu to protect you like that, he chose to do so. Also, I'm not sure it was only you he was thinking of when he did that."

"What do you mean?" Lettuce asked.

"He may have protected you, but I think he had two reasons for doing so. One, you're Ichigo's closest Mew friend, but two, he was worried about Pai," Emiko said.

"Pai?" Lettuce asked.

Emiko replied, "Yes. Pai loves you, and if you died, he would become depressed and unable to do anything. Kisshu knows Pai very well, better than you or I. They are brothers, after all. Pai remains emotionless to most, and you are the first person to bring out the emotions he hides. Kisshu knows very well that without you, Pai would go back to being completely monotonic. Pai- and you for that matter- are instrumental in keeping this planet together. If we lose you, we lose Pai as well. None of us want Pai to be sad. That's the second reason Kisshu saved you."

"I think I understand better now," Lettuce said. "But I can't leave Kisshu-san like this. You tell me to rest, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep, knowing Kisshu-san still isn't better."

Emiko sighed and was about to argue with this statement, but suddenly she heard a very soft noise. "Kisshu?" she asked softly.

_Kisshu's POV:_

Kisshu was waking up. The first thing he noticed was that Emiko was calling his name. He slowly opened his eyes, aware that he was feeling really weak. At first everything was blurry, but his vision slowly cleared, and to his surprise, not only Emiko was standing over him, but Lettuce was too, and she looked really worried. Kisshu tried to say something, to respond to Emiko, but suddenly found himself coughing so hard he couldn't breathe. Dimly he heard Emiko saying something, and then someone was helping him sit up. He felt a hand on his chest, and the coughing began to subside, so he assumed the hand was Emiko's. He opened his eyes again, and saw Emiko's worried face.

_Normal POV:_

The two women had been worried when Kisshu began to cough. Emiko saw that Kisshu was too weak to sit up, and told Lettuce to help him. Lettuce obeyed immediately, and Emiko placed a hand on Kisshu's chest, and sent her healing powers through his body. Gradually, Kisshu stopped coughing, and opened his eyes. "Kisshu, are you okay?" Emiko asked him softly.

Kisshu opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when Emiko shook her head. "Just speak telepathically. I don't want you to start coughing again."

Kisshu nodded, then said telepathically, _"What happened? I feel really weak."_

Emiko replied, "Dark Red threw her sword at Pai, and he dodged, but Lettuce was behind him, and you jumped to save her. The sword embedded itself in your shoulder, and you passed out from blood loss soon after. I also found poison on the blade, but I got it out. You lost a lot of blood though. Pai and Taruto finished off Dark Red, and we took you back here. It's been three days since then."

"_Three DAYS!" _Kisshu asked incredulously.

"Yes, and Lettuce has been in here that whole time," Emiko said.

"_Where is she now?" _Kisshu asked.

"She's holding you up," Emiko replied.

Kisshu looked up at the person holding him. It was Lettuce, and she looked worried. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me, Kisshu-san," she said sadly.

Forgetting that he was speaking telepathically, Kisshu said, _"It's not your fault. I'm just reckless, I guess."_

Before Emiko could translate this, Lettuce said, "That's what Emiko said. I guess it's just me."

Both Kisshu and Emiko looked shocked. "What's wrong?" Lettuce asked.

Still speaking telepathically, Kisshu said, _"You can hear me?" _

Lettuce nodded. Emiko said aloud, "This is unusual. Maybe it's because you're holding onto him, that you can hear him."

"Ichigo-san said she can hear you when you speak telepathically," Lettuce said.

"Yes, but I have a bond to her, so that's why," Emiko explained. "Try to hear Kisshu when you're not holding onto him."

Lettuce helped Kisshu lie back down and took her hands off him.

"_Thanks. Can you still hear me?" _Kisshu asked.

"Yes, and you're welcome," Lettuce said.

"Well, this is interesting," Emiko commented. "Maybe Pai will know what's causing this."

"_I'm tired,"_ Kisshu said. _"Can we talk about this some other time?"_

"Of course, go back to sleep," Emiko said. "Lettuce, out. I'll take the first shift."

"_Why does Lettuce have to leave?" _Kisshu asked, yawning.

"Because she's been in this room, _awake,_ for three days. Now, sleep," Emiko ordered.

Kisshu soon fell asleep, worn out from talking and the coughing fit. Emiko steered Lettuce out into the hallway, then closed the door. Then she went back to Kisshu's side and sat down on a chair next to the bed.

_**Meanwhile, with Ayame and the others: **_Everyone was worried about Kisshu, but they were also worried about Lettuce, who hadn't been seen in three days. So they were pretty relieved when she walked into the room where everyone was hanging out and said, "Hi minna."

"LETTUCE!" everyone exclaimed. "You had us worried, Lettuce," Ichigo said. "You look like you could use some rest. Go to your room and sleep, okay?"

Lettuce nodded, but then frowned. "Why were you worried about me?"

Mint rolled her eyes. "Because you wouldn't leave Kisshu's side for three days, wouldn't eat, and absolutely _refused _to sleep. You're a mess, by the way."

Lettuce giggled nervously, but before she could say anything, Ayame ran into the room, yelling, "Guess who's back?" Then she saw Lettuce. "Aunt Lettuce, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, why?" Lettuce asked.

"You look like you haven't slept in about a month," Ayame replied bluntly.

"Oh… Who's back?" Lettuce asked.

"SHISHI! Shishi's back, everyone!" Ayame yelled happily.

**Where was Shishi in all of this? Review and find out!**


	9. Shishi's Explanation

**The Revenge of Dark Red Chapter 9:**

**Shishi's Explanation**

**(Written by Shady-rocket-chu-girl)**

"Yes, yes I'm back. Not that big a deal Princess, and besid-" Shishi was interrupted by Ayame shouting, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME PRINCESS, SHISHI!" Shishi narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"Okay, _Ayame_, and besides I would have been back sooner but….." Shishi trailed off and everyone looked at her suspiciously.

"Shishi-chan? Wha- wait, was it Dark Red?" Shishi only nodded at Ayame.

"We were preparing the soldiers but when we heard she had been defeated, along with her 'friends', I was allowed to come home, but it took a long while," Shishi said.

It was getting late, so everyone decided to go to bed, except Ayame, Dire Bite and Shishi, who decided to stay up all night.

**Yes, it's short, but my friend has writer's block, so it couldn't be helped. Next chapter will be much longer.**


	10. Lettuce's New Power

**The Revenge of Dark Red Chapter 10:**

**Lettuce's New Power**

It was nice for everyone to have Shishi back; they had missed her while she was away training. They brought her up to speed on the situation, then just sat around talking. There wasn't anything else to do. No new enemies, nothing.

Emiko, Lettuce, Taruto and Pai were now alternating shifts, watching over Kisshu day and night. He was still too weak to sit up, and due to the severity of it, his shoulder wound hadn't completely healed either. Remembering what happened when Taruto tried to heal Kisshu's weakness and ended up in a coma, Emiko didn't even try to heal Kisshu any further. For now they just had to let Kisshu heal on his own.

Kisshu slept most of the time. The last time he had woken up was yesterday morning, and he had asked for something to eat. He was able to stay up a little longer and even talk some after eating the meal Lettuce made for him. After a while of talking, however, he went back to sleep, tired out again.

Five days after the defeat of Dark Red, Kisshu's condition took a turn for the worse. He developed a fever that wouldn't go down, and his cough came back. It took Emiko and Ayame together to get rid of the cough, but no matter what they did, even after Taruto joined them, they couldn't get the fever down. Emiko, Ayame and Taruto were all in Kisshu's room now. Lettuce was also there, and absolutely nothing would get her out. The others knew she was worried, so they let it go. At the moment she was racking her brains, trying to figure out a way to help Kisshu. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, and she said, "Emiko-san, have you checked his blood? Maybe there's still some leftover poison, and if that's the case, we may be able to counteract it."

Emiko immediately took a needle and took some of Kisshu's blood. She examined it with her powers, then sighed. "You were right, Lettuce, but I don't know how to counteract this poison; I've never seen anything like it. It's not a plant-based poison, so it must be something Dark Red created." Emiko was on the verge of tears.

Lettuce knew, just from seeing Emiko nearly crying, how serious this was. Emiko _never _cried. Suddenly, to her surprise, and clearly to everyone else's, she found herself transforming into Mew Lettuce. She didn't look any different- except she was holding something. Looking down at her left hand, she saw a new item. Instead of her usual castanets, she was holding an instrument that looked like a mini harp.

As she looked at it, words came to her mind, and she walked over to Kisshu. The others moved out of her way, and she placed the harp on Kisshu's chest. Then she placed her left hand on his heart, and her right hand on the harp. She began to glow a soft green as she cried, "Ribbon….. Harp Healing Technique!" The light around her flashed, and she fell to her knees as the others shielded their eyes from the flash. When the light show faded, Lettuce was sitting on the floor, and Kisshu was waking up.

Emiko, Ayame and even Taruto were speechless. Finally Emiko got up and went to Kisshu's side, helping Lettuce up on the way. She helped Lettuce into the chair next to Kisshu's bed, then put a hand on Kisshu's forehead. Her eyes widened. "Lettuce, the fever's gone. I-I think you have a new power!"

Then Kisshu opened his eyes and asked, "What's going on?"

"Kisshu, how are you feeling?" Emiko asked.

Kisshu sat up and said, "I feel fine, not even my shoulder hurts anymore. What happened?"

"I think Lettuce discovered a new power," Emiko replied. "You developed a fever that wouldn't go down; apparently I didn't get all the poison out the last time I healed you. We were getting kind of frantic, when Lettuce suddenly transformed, and instead of her castanets, she had this miniature harp thing. She's the one who healed you. I was amazed; her healing abilities rival my own. She may even be better."

"Wow, thanks Lettuce," Kisshu said. "I guess we're even now; I saved you, and you saved me."

"You're welcome, Kisshu-san," Lettuce said shyly.

Emiko smiled, and said, "Well done, Lettuce. You should get some rest now; it looks like your new ability took a lot out of you."

Lettuce smiled, but when she tried to get up, she nearly fell again. Emiko caught her, and said, "I'll help you, okay?"

"Thanks, Emiko-san," Lettuce said gratefully.

Emiko turned to Kisshu and the others, and said, "I'll be right back, okay?" They nodded, and Emiko teleported Lettuce to her room. Emiko helped her over to the bed, and touched her Mew Pendant so she could detransform. "Get some rest, you did great today. I'll make sure the others don't disturb you until you've recovered," Emiko told Lettuce. "If you need anything, just call Ichigo on her pendant, and she can tell me what you need if it's something she can't do."

"Thanks, Emiko-san," Lettuce said as she drifted off to sleep.

Emiko teleported out, and went to the room where all the others were. "Kisshu is fine now," she announced as they looked at her. "Lettuce healed him, and she's resting now. Please don't disturb her, okay guys?"

"Wait, Lettuce can heal?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, she discovered a new power. She was really worried about Kisshu, and when I started crying, I think her emotions took over and gave her Mew Form a new ability. When she wakes up, she'll be back to normal, but please don't disturb her until then. Oh, and Ichigo, I told her to call you if she needs anything. If it's something you can't do, just call me," Emiko said.

"Of course, I'll do all that I can," Ichigo said.

"I'm going back to Kisshu now, so I'll see you later," Emiko said, and teleported off.


	11. The End

**The Revenge of Dark Red Chapter 11:**

**The End**

Emiko went back to her and Kisshu's room after talking to the others. By this time, Kisshu had gotten up and was exercising his now-healed shoulder. He looked up as Emiko teleported in. "Lettuce really did a great job, I feel great!" he said. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she'll be fine once she wakes up," Emiko said. "I'm sorry."

Startled, Kisshu asked, "Why?"

"I should have realized there was more poison in your system and gotten out on the day you were injured. Then you wouldn't have had to go through this!" Emiko said.

Kisshu came over and hugged her. "I don't blame you in the least, Emiko-chan. You were tired after the battle, so it couldn't be helped. And besides, now we have another healer in our group, so if something happens, you'll have more help. In a way, my injury did us all a favor. I do have a question, though. The Mews gain new powers due to deep emotion. What happened to make Lettuce feel that kind of emotion?"

Emiko looked down, embarrassed. "She was already very worried about you; in fact before you woke up the first time, she was refusing to eat or sleep. She insisted on watching over you, and nothing any of us said would shake her. Even Pai couldn't get her out of here. When you developed a fever and that cough today, she was the one who suggested that maybe I had missed some poison. That proved to be true, but I didn't know how to counteract the poison; I'd never seen anything like it. None of us knew what to do, and your fever was really high. I think Lettuce realized the situation was beyond serious when I started crying. That is probably what caused her to transform and use a new power, because she knows I almost never cry."

"You were crying?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, I was worried sick, and I felt helpless, because I didn't know how to counteract the poison," Emiko said. "Given some time in a lab, I probably could have found a cure, but I was worried you wouldn't survive the time it would take to find a way to counteract a completely new poison."

"The fever was that bad?" Kisshu asked.

"Your temperature was five degrees above normal, and that's life threatening. If Lettuce hadn't done what she did, you might have died," Emiko said seriously, her eyes starting to tear up.

Seeing this, Kisshu held Emiko close and said softly, "Shh… I'm here, and I feel better than ever. You don't need to worry anymore."

Emiko hugged him back, and they stayed like that for a while. Finally they broke apart, and Kisshu said, "Let's go see the others. It's been almost a week, and I'd like to see everyone."

"Okay," Emiko said with a smile, and the two of them went out of their room to go see the rest of their friends and family.

**Well, that's it on this story. PLEASE Review!**


End file.
